Generally, pick-up truck vehicles today are available in a variety of cabin and cargo box arrangements to offer a variety of options for potential customers' needs. Common cabin configurations include, among others, crew and quad cab configurations. These configurations generally result in lengthening the cabin so as to accommodate a rear seat assembly. Often, when one of these configurations is selected, a smaller cargo box, such as a short bed, is selected in an attempt to offset the increased cabin length so as to not increase an overall length of the vehicle. This overall configuration of a crew cab or quad cab accompanied by a shorter box has certain benefits such as not increasing the overall length of the vehicle, but it also has certain drawbacks such as less cargo storage space.
In addition, in the club, crew and quad cabin configurations that include a rear seat arrangement, often there is not an abundance of interior cabin storage. The rear seat arrangements in these interior cabin configurations generally take up a majority of the interior space provided behind the front seats and therefore provide little or no space for storage.
Thus there is a need for a vehicle cabin and cargo bed arrangement that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.